Life Heaven Peace Love
by grace-sirima
Summary: A sweet little lovestory with made up backround and hopefully a happy ending! Please read an review!
1. Chapter 1

Life Heaven Peace Love and everything you could wish for

Getting to know – Chapter 1

I don´t own covert affairs or Auggie Anderson (what a loss) or Annie Walker by the way. I don´t know if they ever talked about in an episode because I´ve seen just the first few episodes so I´m sorry if there is something alike in this story to the episodes. (cursive is speech by the way)

Auggie was walking out of the office close to nine a clock in the evening, he had traded his laser cane for the normal white cane which draws more attention to him as he liked. It was a good day at work not perfect but good. He walked totally straight to the waiting car as someone called his name to get his attention. _ Hey Auggie do you have minute for the poor newbie in this business?_ Annie the new field officer was trying to get close to him which was totally impossible with the hurting ankle she suffered from her last mission. "_Oh Miss Walker nice to hear you in reality and not over the earpiece. I didn´t know you were back again. How can I be your knight in the white armor?_" Auggie smiled at her direction. They had instantly connected in a way Auggie didn´t thought would have happened anymore to him because he was one of the Ray Charles´ in the greater D.C. area.

"_Have you time for me and my miserable outer agency life? I don´t want impose but can I spend the night at your place? My sister is giving me a damn headache!" "hm ok Annie but you have to promise me something don´t let anything lying around in my apartment. "_

So they both rode to his apartment Auggie in his car which was provided for him from the agency since he started working again. Annie followed with her cute vw golf.

After Auggie got out of the car he let his cane fall in to place he locked it with tapping twice on the ground he waited until Annie parked her car nearby. They walked in silence to the door for his building, Auggie because he was deeply thinking what Annie wanted to talk about and Anny because she didn´t knew what to say because of this great neighborhood Auggie lived.

As they walked into the building they were greeted by the manager Benjamin who was as friendly as ever. "_Hello August nice evening for you and your companion, the bath worker are ready and you can use the new whirlpool." "Thanks and call me Auggie or you will be Mr. Franklin again! "_

He smiled and approached the elevator straight away. They settled into the car and Auggie took his keycard for the scanner in it.

He was precise as ever and he chose the right level nob without him searching for the braille label on it. After the car dinged at his level he walked out and took his normal keys out and in a second he opened the door for Annie and himself.

_So come in Annie and take the apartment of the blind man in_. He said more sadly than he wanted to.

They walked into the open apartment and Auggie put his cane wallet keys and bag where they belonged and walked straight into his walk in closet to change into a tshirt and some lighter jeans.

Usually he would be ready in less than a minute but he needed time to process that this was the first time he let anyone into his apartment from the agency even Joan wasn´t here.

_Annie if you want you can make yourself at home but don´t rearrange anything without telling me. Do you want to eat something? I´ll have everything for lasagna a la Anderson here. _

_You can cook?_ She blurted out faster than she could hold this statement. This was a moment she wanted to suck her feet because of her curiosity.

_Yes I can cook how do you think I survive without proper feeding? Huh? I am blind not dumb Annie I thought you could tell it apart._

_Sorry Auggie I didn´t mean it I was just surprised you good looking man don´t seem to be the type who had cooking skills. And yes I want to eat something but I don´t want to be hassle to you. Can I help?_

_No I´ll do it myself but you can collect music from the IPod on the station anything you want. _

After he had said this he went straight for the freezer and rummaged in it until he found what he was looking for. He could feel the stairs of Annie as he preceded the preparation for the lasagna. Every move he made was perfect and everyone could see he was good in what he does.

_Annie if you are so kind will you do the table with the things I put on the island? Do you want wine or something else to drink? _

_Wine would be fine and the table will be ready in a sec. _

Auggie moved to the little wine cabinet in the kitchen it was stocked with a lot bottles which where labeled accurately.

Auggie opened the bottle and let him breath the lasagna was in the oven and he walked up to his leather couch.

So talk Miss Walker or I´m going straight after the lasagna into my bed and you missed the chance of my full attention.

_Auggie can I ask you something before I tell you what happened? _

_Of course you can if you get an answer you will see. _

_How can you be so independent Auggie you are walking here like you can see your lasagna smells amazing is there anything you couldn´t do? How could you cope with this after you were injured in the line of duty? _

_Stop Walker I´ll answer you the questions but let me start at the beginning. After rehab I had the skills to live as independently as I do now, I have a lot of practice and here is my own land I know everything and that is the key for what you see. I don´t need to rely on the cane and this apartment is longer in my life as the cane so I knew it beforehand like the back of my hand_.

The oven dinged at they settled at the table. Annie thought he had forgotten what she asked but after a few bites of this mean lasagna Anderson he proceeded to tell her more.

_After I got of the phase of anger I saw there where three options for me. First ending my life which was really tempting, searching a whole and being a burden for my parents or one of my older brothers or learn everything in rehab to come independent again and maybe becoming as well adjusted to this_ – he waved in front of his eyes – _as it was possible. After a mean speech of my second oldest brother I choose the way you see by now. Sometimes I go into the dark place and get really miserable but most of the time I am fine. _

_Oh Auggie thanks for telling me this I promise this will stay between us and the delicious lasagna._

After they cleaned up as a team they got settled on his couch. A lot of hours later Annie was sleeping peacefully in the guestroom and Auggie lay awake in his king bed – unseeing eyes starring of… thinking about the woman next door.

So please review and i´m sorry for the mistakes but I am not a native speaker


	2. Chapter 2 preview

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the delay but the muse was on a long vacation. This is just a short chap but yeah I´ll hope you will be satisfied with this.

Faithfully yours

Grace

I´ve been laying awake in his bed for a few minutes and all I can think about is the blind hottie next door. What is he thinking? Why was he so honest? He is the man everyone on the farm were in hope to get the assignment to DPD. Mister August Anderson was nearly in every conversation mentioned to hot spies from CIA.

Everyone just wanted to get in his bed but for me I think we can be really good friends for always and ever. My first impression was wow why is this man working at the CIA he is blind for god's sake!- Just as we walked through the hallways my first thought disappeared. Auggie could be a mentor and a friend. The first few weeks he was the anchor and the one I turned to if something was going wrong. So he was the one I turned with my problem with Danielle.

I was really nervous as I followed the agency car to Auggies home. How would a blind person live, how does his apartment look…. And so on.

The evening was nice and he told me so much and he was a very good listener. I think it comes with the territory.

After that thought I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I woke op because nature was calling. After I took care of business I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. I was rummaging in the refrigerator to search for something edible for breakfast.

_Good Morning Auggie, did you sleep well? _

_Oh yes deep and good and you? Me too, can I help you with something or should I stay away from the territory? No everything is fine is omelet ok with you? _

_Yes it is can I help you? Maybe setting the table or doing something else?_

_If you be so kind let me work my kitchen alone just take a seat and keep me entertained. _

_Then can I ask you something? Sure just not something like the topic from yesterday evening. _

_Ok how do you know your way around the kitchen? Easy Walker cooking class in rehab I may not be Jamie Oliver but I know some things and my mother raised us all to be independent. And the army yeah that's another thing… but you are an army brat you know some things. _

_Yeah I´ll know…._


End file.
